Morning Musings
by Teh Pocky Ninja
Summary: The deep thoughts of Sasuke Uchiha on a lazy Sunday morning, mostly involving his sleeping wife. Fluff, so sue me. Enjoy.


**Morning Musings **

* * *

Sakura, he decided, is most beautiful when she's sleeping.

He nodded to himself, yes she was indeed. After all, he could confirm that simply by watching her as she lay next to him.

He felt a smile tug at his mouth just by looking at her shimmering pink hair as it lay draped across her shoulders and face. Her bottle-green eyes were closed, her long lashes casting faint shadows onto her rosy cheeks as she breathed deeply in her peaceful slumber, the ring on her left hand glittering in the sunlight that filtered through the heavy curtains on the only window in the room.

Or maybe it was just the way she snuggled against him, he pondered. Her body fitted perfectly against his, like one puzzle piece against another. Like they had been molded to match each other. One of her slender arms was wrapped around him, the velvety skin of her fingers resting on his shoulder while the other gripped the edges of the sheets covering them.

Perhaps it was, he admitted, the way she made his hormones race through his body whenever they kissed. Having already been overworked the night before, most of those evil little chemicals were in submission, but a few were still dominant enough to make his eyes travel over her as she lay covered by the thin bed sheets. He never would've imagined that little Genin girl would grow into such a goddess. Like her namesake, she had blossomed beautifully into a strong, independent young woman. Just the kind to melt the icy heart of a creature like him.

He smiled as he gently touched her, knowing it was still too early for her to be waking just yet. His fingers drifted over her the way he knew she liked it, over the curve of her hip and onto her back before returning to tuck another strand of hair behind her ear. He blinked to see her sleeping face grin as she mumbled in her sleep.

"Oh, Sasuke…stop that…you bad boy, you…"

He let himself smile, she was dreaming of him. No doubt she would tell him about it when she woke up, she loved telling him about her dreams. Almost as much as he loved to listen to them.

She shifted next to him, cuddling closer so that her face nuzzled his neck, as she had been doing just a few hours ago. The previous night had been one of the few they had spent together after the wedding. It seemed Tsunade liked to order out the newlyweds far too much, almost as if she wanted them to be apart. But when they were finally alone together, they made up for the losses.

He felt her move again, her lips pressing against his chin as she mumbled his name again. Somehow, he felt a sense of accomplishment to know he was the one who played the role of Prince Charming in her dreams. He would be the knight to save her from a dragon, or the guitarist in her band inspiring her to sing a rock ballad to a sold-out concert crowd. He could, if nothing else, give her happy dreams, and for that he was thankful.

She did the same for him, though he never told her. Those dark, bloody nightmares of murder and betrayal had never surfaced since she came along. He had held the fear that the other, dead Uchiha would haunt him in his sleep, but so far his dreams consisted only of her. Sometimes Naruto and Kakashi as well, but she never failed to appear, guiding him through whatever venture his mind cooked up.

"Nnnh…Sas-…'kay?"

He glanced at her face again, and smiled to see her awake, groggily blinking the sleep out of her grassy eyes.

"Morning," he murmured, kissing her forehead as he did whenever there were no missions to drag him away from watching her wake up.

"Hmm…wha' time 'zit?" she yawned, stretching her arms out above her head before nestling back down under the covers.

"Around ten…you don't have to go in so early, it's a Sunday."

"Mmmh…that's nice…" she whispered, her arms finding their way back around him again, both feeling appreciative that neither had been called away in the night.

"You didn't…have to leave…that makes me…happy…"

He smiled, she knew he was about to say the same thing. 

"Neither did you…" he whispered before giving her another kiss on the forehead. She smiled, her eyes still closed. Few things in this world could make her happier than having her husband stay with her through a whole night. But many things could make her smile in that way that made his heart melt in his chest.

"Hmm…" she sighed happily, content with her little world consisting of only their shared warmth. He felt her cheek rub against his before she kissed it quickly, then she was curling up again with her head leaning on his shoulder.

"Ahluffyusaskay…" he heard her mumble into his neck.

"Back atcha…" he answered, settling down once more as her overprotective pillow. 

Sakura smiled as she felt her husband relax next to her. If he fell asleep again, his arms would keep her from escaping until he woke up. One of the zillion little quirks she adored about him.

_You know…I think Sasuke's cutest when he's asleep._

* * *

Aaaaand...CUT!

More fluff from moi. I think I have way too much free time.


End file.
